


Ritual

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Threesome or Moresome, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-17
Updated: 2008-12-17
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: The ink glistens against pale skin





	Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** #3 of 10 for [](http://community.livejournal.com/livelongnmarry/profile)[**livelongnmarry**](http://community.livejournal.com/livelongnmarry/) auction winner [](http://heeroluva.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://heeroluva.livejournal.com/)**heeroluva**

The dark ink glistens against pale skin. Bill carefully finishes the last rune, winding the end around Hermione's breast. When he's done, he sits back and looks at her. She's beautiful bathed in the light from the nearby fire with runes covering her body. She is looking over his shoulder, which reminds him that they're not alone. He's been so lost in his work that he's forgotten Charlie. Forgotten her husband.

He moves to put away the quill and ink that he's used, then watches as Charlie kneels between her legs. She raises a hand towards Bill, which drags his attention away from his brother's chest, where he painted runes earlier. He takes her hand and joins them, lying at their side as they kiss. Charlie's lips are soon on his, and he feels Hermione licking his neck as he kisses his little brother. Then it's her turn; he kisses her roughly, a contrast to the gentle way that Charlie treats her. She gasps into his mouth, and he pulls back to see that Charlie is inside her, moving slow and deep.

There's magic in the air around them, moreso than during a normal coupling, and they all feel it. He can tell as he watches them. When Charlie pulls out, Bill rolls on top of Hermione and slides into her. He fucks her hard, fast and deep, and she cries out as he bruises her skin. Soon, Charlie is behind him, fingers in Bill's arse, getting him ready. He groans when Charlie enters him; he's not often in a submissive position, even with his brother, and it takes him a moment to adjust. She's watching them while she plays with her tits, smiling wickedly as she tightens her cunt around his cock and rolls her hips, and he's caught between them as Charlie starts to fuck him, trying to control him.

Bill growls softly and bucks back, fighting Charlie even as he keeps fucking Hermione. She scratches him, digging deep into his skin until he smells the metallic bitterness of blood in the air. He kisses her then, sucking and biting as Charlie moves faster. She comes and shudders and moans for more even as she clenches around him. He gives her more, deep enough to make her whimper, and he doesn't stop until Charlie bites his shoulder in warning.

When Charlie comes, Bill feels as if his skin is on fire. Hermione's tracing his scars with her fingers, and he feels come dripping out of his arse when Charlie pulls out. The bed shifts as Charlie moves to lie beside them, watching them as Bill keeps fucking his wife, as he makes her scream and beg and come again before he tenses and spills his seed inside her. Finally, he relaxes and eases out of her, reaching down to stroke her wet cunt as Charlie sucks her tits.

The air around them thickens and there's energy everywhere, nearly palpable, then, it's gone. The spell is over, their new home is protected, and he falls onto the bed gasping as he realizes just how tired he is after the ritual. He snuggles against them while Hermione mutters about being sore, which earns a promise of kisses to make it better from Charlie. He has to laugh when he hears that, since he knows Charlie doesn't need any reasons to kiss her, but Charlie only reaches over and swats him for laughing. He opens his eyes, and watches.

End


End file.
